Aftermath
by Ananaka
Summary: MingMing's thoughts on her match with Daichi and its reprecutions. DaichixMingMing.
1. Beginning

Summary: This is going to be a Daichi and MingMing fic. I haven't seen this pairing _anywhere _in_ any _way, and I have no idea why! I would have thought that this pairing would be more popular. Anyways, starts out in MingMing's point of view.

Genre: General and romance I believe.

Rating: PG, just PG.

MingMing sat at her window seat in Japan, it was exactly three weeks after the tournament had ended, and she was still in Japan. She had been painting her nails, but was now caught up in her thoughts. Sighing, she watched as the cars on the street passed, nothing overly exciting there. The only difference in the girl was that she felt something was missing.

Frowning a bit as her head was propped up on her hand, MingMing had to wonder why. She had won her match, sure, as a team they had lost, but she _won _her match. If it were singles she would have won, and then went on to win the rest of the tournament. But the thing that held her back was that stupid, short, redheaded boy. Frowning again, she shifted her position, now looking out the window with her arms crossed across her chest.

He had yelled through the whole thing, weather he knew it or not it had caused her to lose a bit of her concentration, so she sang. Another thing that bothered her was that he had actually accused her of _not _loving the sport. Bey blading was her life, is her life! How dare he say that it wasn't! He had called her shallow, and low, and a complete fake! MingMing huffed at the memory. He had even insulted her singing…

She really _didn't_ sing to confuse him, or make him lose his concentration, nothing like that at all. MingMing sang because it gave her confidence, because it got the crowd to cheer her on, which gave her even more confidence, because she was so passionate about it _and _bey blading, when she put them together she felt invincible, and she was, for the most part. But that stupid boy, Daichi.

She had never met a boy quite like him. Daichi was brute, rash, and had a loud screechy voice. He had insulted her to the farthest degree. But then… then he apologized… She had embarrassingly fallen on her tush, and just when she thought that people would laugh out at her clumsiness, Daichi had come over and extended his hand. He had helped her to her feat and apologized as he told her that he had misjudged her. She could see the tears bubbling in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but they never fell. He had congratulated her and told her that she was a great bey blader. He also told her that they would have another battle another time, just before running off of the stage and back to his team.

It was surprising how nice he was even after defeat. Most boys that she had met were shocked that they had lost 'to a girl', or angry, or… Anything but nice. He had honor, she could respect that.

Boys just didn't treat her that way. Most were members of her fan club. She was used to having boys wait on her every need and complement her. None had _ever _ruled her out.

But the things he said had really gotten to her. He said that his future in bey blading was riding on the tournament, then she hadn't known exactly what he had met. Of course she knew that Bega was trying to become the main team in bey blading, but, seeing the look of sadness in his eyes was horrible. MingMing again switched her positions, looking farther out the window at something in the distance.

Squinting a bit she could make out Takao and his friends, his team. There was Takao, Rei, Max, Kai, those two weird kids that followed them, she had never had enough interest to find out their names, and Daichi. Daichi and Takao seemed to be fighting about something, as they were both towards the back of the group, being left behind by the rest. It was funny how childish he could be. MingMing watched on.

Daichi stood on the street corner fighting with Takao again, as usual.

"No way! I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" Takao yelled as he crossed his arms across his chest, smirking a bit and looking quite arrogant.

"You wish! I'd win!" Daichi yelled steaming as he stuck out his tongue at Takao.

"Yeah what-" Takao was cut off as Hiromi turned on her heal and grabbed his ear.

"Owww! Hiromi! Stop it!" He yelled in vain as she pulled him away from Daichi, giving Daichi a glare for good measure, Hiromi pushed Takao forward, separating the two boys.

Daichi sighed and absentmindedly looked up towards the sky, when he something in the window of a large Hotel. Focusing, he found it to be the girl MingMing, the blue haired girl he had fought in the tournament. The battle was horrible, he still felt badly for letting his team down, but she had thrown him off, whether she had meant to or not, and he had tried to get back to where he was, and almost won. But he had lost. And he felt bad about it, but he had to admit, she was a good blader, very sneaky. He would have to visit her and see how she was doing later. Daichi waved up to her as he ran to catch up with his group.

MingMing jumped back a bit shocked, he had seen her and waved, what did that mean? Shaking her head, she resolved that she didn't care. Going back to polishing her lovely pink nails, which she had been neglecting.

Later that day, MingMing decided to take a walk, she was wearing her regular black jumpsuit with pink hearts on it, her hair in its regular buns tied in white silk. She walked over a wooden walkway that bordered the river. Looking over, she saw the ducks swimming silently, every so often one would dunk its head under the water. The sun was just beginning to set and it was evening. Sighing a bit, she closed her eyes.

Daichi left the Kinomiya dojo to take a walk, he had been living there for a while. Deciding to go to the river that was very peaceful, he walked. But stopped when he saw the blue hair of the bey blader MingMing. She was leaning over the railing and seemed to be staring at the water.

"Hey…? MingMing?" Daichi asked unsure, this seemed to get her attention though, as her head raised in surprise. MingMing turned around to face him.

MingMing was surprised to sat the least, she hadn't expected to see him there, but it wasn't completely unpleasant.

"Hello." She responded, giving him one of her award winning smiles, the ones that could melt any other boy into mush.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Daichi asked as he joined her in looking over the railing, though he barely reached it to begin with.

"Nothing…" She sighed. "What about you?" She asked as she turned to look at him, waiting for an answer. Daichi sighed. "Nothing." He replied.

"I don't think I ever got to congratulate your teamon winning." MingMing said with the slightest twinge of hurt in her voice.

"Thanks." Daichi replied giving her a nice smile. Then Daichi laughed. MingMing frowned, what was so funny?

"What?" She asked huffing a bit.

"Nothing, it's just..it's just…! Hahahaha! Ohhh!" He was laughing, for what seemed to be, no apparent reason.

"What?" She asked louder, getting annoyed.

"I was just thinking..! Hahahahahaha! The Chief! Hahaha! After.after.after our bey battle!" He laughed, making MingMing think that he was either insulting her or had gone insane. She wasn't quite sure which, but was getting angry. Daichi seemed to calm down a bit.

"Sorry, but after our battle, the Chief he..he..he hahaha! He grabbed me and wouldn't let my hand go just because I shook yours!" He finally spit out. MingMing chuckled a bit, she had seen a small boy pounce on Daichi after the match, it was funny now that she thought about it. So she laughed a bit.

"Sorry I laughed.." Daichi said, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish.

"It's okay. That was a great match." MingMing said smiling, still looking down at the boy.

"Yeah! You really are a great beyblader!" Daichi smiled, extending his hand to shake hers. MingMing graciously took it. The shake served to signify their freindship, and for that MingMing was grateful. She had many admirers, and many people who wanted to be like her, but not many true friends.

"Hey, do you remember at the tournament when you said we would blade together again?" MingMing asked as a knowing smile crossed Dasichi's face.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he took out his Strata Dragoon, getting ready to go head to head with her again. MingMing already had her Venus out.

"Let it rip!" They both yelled in unison as they had a great battle over the pier on the river.

End of first chapter! How was it? Please read and review! I fixed a fewspelling errors that I missed before, if you notic anything please tell me! Thank you!


	2. Conclusion

Thank you so much Smoke-Angel! I haven't been able to find any Daichi/MingMing fics _anywhere_! Thank you! Any ways, thank you also for your review! You deserve a large chocolate chip cookie!. (Gives you one)

Daichi let his blade spin onto the rough pavement as MingMing did the same. Venus and Strata Dragoon went at it much like they had in the finals. MingMing's larger, faster blade took an early lead, but was taken by surprise by an attack from Daichi.

"Aww! Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled as he called out his blue and yellow dragon.

"Come on Venus! Let's show this boy what we're made of!" MingMing called to her beautiful white bit beast.

MingMing had a bit of trouble fending off Daichi'dsattacks, more so than she had at the tournament. Daichi had gotten better. A lot better.

Daiichi had similar feelings towards MingMing, at the tournament he had trouble with her so there was no wonder he would now. He watched MingMing closely for her next move.

MingMing noticed subtle differences in her blading style, she was going more into defense than attack, she was just off of her target by the smallest margin. But even she could see that she was getting weaker. So she started to hum to herself.

The humming soon turned into MingMing rhythmically singing all of the words to her favorite song about Bey blading.

Daichi listened closely, she was singing again. Without all of the background music you could tell that she had a pretty nice voice. But she would still lose! Friends or not, he had to win! Daichi yelled his final attack and brought his arm down as his Strata Dragoon threw MingMing's Venus away making it stop spinning.

MingMing was in awe. How could he have beaten her? She looked over to her fallen Venus, and then down as her hair covered her eyes.

"Great battle MingMing!" Daichi yelled when she noticed that he was in front of her, smiling like crazy with his hand extended to shake. MingMing finally lifted her head, looking him strait in the eye with determination, smiling as she did so.

"Good job Daichi." She congratulated him, when she noticed that he was running away from her to a tree. She found this odd. When she realized that he was picking up her blade for her. Daichi came running back with Venus in tote, she was touched. He handed it to her smiling. "Here you go." He said simply.

"Thank you Daichi." MingMing smiled as she cupped his face in her hands, promptly kissing him lightly on the lips, hardly a brush, but enough to feel their cool lips come together and get a slight taste. Daichi's face turned as red as it would go while his eyes popped out of his head. Had she just kissed him? MingMing smiled as she pocketed her Venus, and walked away, turning to blow him a kiss goodbye.

"Later Daichi!" She called in her cute, almost childlike, voice.

"Bye!" He called to her as she smiled back, causing Daichi to let a stupid grin come over his face. His first kiss….

Upon going home, back to the Kinomiya dojo, it was dark. There was just a small touch of dark blue left in the sky as he hurried in.

"Hey Daichi my man! Where've you been!" Takao's grandfather asked as he got up from the table to get an extra plate. Takao waved him notice as he stuffed his face full of pasta and vegetables. Mr. Kinomiya handed a plate to Daichi and instructed him to dig in.

"Alright!" Daichi yelled as he seated himself and filled his plate as full as he could make it. It had been a nice day and would be followed by a nice dinner. And yet, he couldn't get his thoughts off of a certain blue haired bey blader.

MingMing sighed as she sat again by the window in her Hotel, that something that seemed to be missing was gone, and all she could think about was Daichi. He certainly wasn't the kind of guy she usually went after. But he was nice all the same and had a good heart. He also had an undying love for bey blade. She could respect that. She just wasn't quite sure how her fans would take it…

Three Weeks later…

"MingMing and I are going out." Daichi said proudly as he took the female blader's hand in his own. When he heard an unnaturally high pitched shriek. It seemed that everyone had heard it, turning to look, they found it to be poor Kenny who had fallen to the ground.

"Uhhh… You okay dude?" Takao asked as he scratched his nose, not looking terribly amused. Kenny sat sobbing by his laptop. "MingMing!" Was all he was able to say. Daichi wasn't amused either. "Uh, c'mon let's go." He said as he tugged at MingMing's arm, but she didn't budge. Instead she walked over to Kenny and extended her hand.

"Want some help up?" She offered as Kenny seemed to get stars in his eyes as he took her hand, whispering, "I'll never wash this hand again…

That's is! Owari, done, finished! Anyways, thank you again Smoke-Angel! It really does mean a lot to me!


End file.
